TAN SOLO TU
by kotori21
Summary: ella piensa elegir a un barian... eso sera lo correcto para su corazon... sera que ningun grito de el ella lo podra escuchar
1. el inicio

Tan solo tu...

Prologo

Era una noche tan bella, la luna llena a no más poder, la nubes rodeaban la luna, parecía que la protegían de algo, pero, la vi, ella estaba sentada en el césped, con un bello vestido…se veía tan bella… pero… el…camino hacia ella y sentó a un lado de ella…el espacio entre ellos se redujo… yo solo sentí una gran ira, una gran mar de celos… un terrible grito

Ella lo puso sus brazos por su pecho haciendo que ellos se separaran y en eso sentí un gran alivio, no sé que le habrá dicho, pero me sentí aliviado de que se hayan separado, me acerque algo, me escondí en un árbol y lo que escuche no me agrado:

-yo te amo- dijo él mientras agarraba la mano de ella y se la ponía en su pecho

-no puedo- dijo ella cabizbaja –yo lo amo- cerro sus ojos –pero no sé si me ama-

-te amo- dije en voz baja

Sé que estoy cercas de ellos pero aun así es mejor esconderme entre las sombras y un árbol

-por favor- dijo él un poco enojado –yo te eh confiado lo que soy-

-lo sé- dijo ella –pero aun así, el es a quien yo amo-

-pe-pero- dijo él entre tartamudeos

Ella fijo su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno

-el- dijo ella feliz –el, fue el primer chico que conocí y el primer mejor amigo que tuve-

El se quedo viendo a ella

-el me ayudo cuando lo necesitaba- dijo ella mientras mira a él –el me comprendió en aquellos días oscuros, el me defendió de los chicos que me molestaban, el fue mi primer amor-

-pero cuando se fue- dijo el –no te hablo hasta ahora-

-creo que tiene un motivo- dijo ella –pero no lo quise escuchar-

-oh- dijo el sorprendido

En eso momento puse mi mano sobre mi pecho

"lo siento" pensé "si tengo un motivo, pero, pero no te lo puedo decir"

Camine algo y pise una rama lo cual se escucho y ellos se voltearon para donde yo estaba

-rayos- dije en voz baja

-quien esta ahí- grito él mientras se paraba

-que tal si fue un coyote- dijo ella

El empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba escondido, sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y mucho

-solo me queda gritar- dije decidido


	2. regreso del amor

"Yugioh zexal no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá"

"" pensamiento

-habla normal

*cartas desconocidas (creadas por su servidora)

Etc.…

Canciones y personajes de Yugioh zexal (excepto: Bruno, kaede, etc.…)

Y comenzamos

Cap1

unos meses antes

Dog-chan

Sentía una la miditas en mi cara

-je- dije –ya no quiero dormir-

En eso veo la hora solo faltaban 25 minutos para entrar a clases, me puse me uniforme de secundaria…. No era obvio ya tenía 15 años un año más y a la preparatoria… bueno el uniforme consistía en una falda rosa corta, una calcetas negras que llagara hasta la rodillas, la blusa era blanca con borde rosado y en el centro el escudo de la escuela y zapatos negros, mi cabello era lacio y llegaba a la cintura, me puse una boina con una huella de perro y Sali corriendo de mi casa atrás mio venia chukichi 2… lamentablemente chukichi murió hace años bueno el estuvo con una perra ovejera y bueno su cachorro salió negro y en la frente un punto blanco… nos fuimos por el parque para tomar el autobús para ir a la escuela… cuando tropecé con alguien

-ach- dije mientras me caía –fíjate tonto-

-lo siento- dijo con una voz tan fría –no me fije que venía señorita-

El se para y se agacha para ayudarme a levantarme, lo vi, tenía un fleco en su ojo izquierdo, su ojo derecho era amarillo, su cabellos azul con toque grises, el tenia el uniforme de la secundaria el cual era una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, unos jeans azules y zapatos negros

-bueno no importa- dije –tengo que irme o se me hara tarde-

Sali corriendo ni siquiera le di las gracias… pero porque se me hace familiar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruto

Me siento tan feliz de volver a Heartland

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flash back

Haces 4 años atrás

-haruto-san- dijo dog entre lágrimas –no te vayas-

-lo siento dog- dije –me tengo que ir a Inglaterra a estudiar pero volveré-

-enserio- le limpie una lagrima

-descuida- le di una carta –el día que yo vuelva me la darás vale-

-vale- dijo ella

En eso le doy un beso en la boca… se que aun soy pequeño y que este beso sea el primero tanto para mí como dog pero aun así…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del flash back

-haruto-sama- dijo nova

Nova era hermana menor de orbital 7, pero ella tenía forma de murciélago, al igual que orbital ella tienen modo de defensa, se convierte en alas y una moto genial

-oh nova- dije en eso nova se pone en mi hombro

-haruto-sama va llegar tarde a su primer día de escuela- dijo ella –no quiero que su hermano me regañe –

-ok- dije con una sonrisa –convierte en alas en moto no si-

-ok- ella se transformo en una alas parecía dragón y me fui a la escuela

En la escuela

-entra- dijo el profesor –les presento el es haruto Tenjo-

-que tal- dije

En eso entra una chica de cabello rosado con una boina y me tira y claro las risas de mis compañeros

-señorita pif- dijo el profesor enojado

-lo siento- ella se paro rápido

-porque tan tarde- dijo el

-porque… etto…tenía un duelo con Yuma Tsukumo- dijo ella

-esta bien de castigo no tendrá recreo- dijo el

El profesor nos mando a sentarnos y quede cercas de la chica con que me choque

-y como te llama- le susurre-

-pif- dijo ella –pero me dicen dog-

-dog- dije me sonroje

-que te pasa- dijo ella

-ee…nada me acorde de algo es todo- dije

En eso dan el timbre para salir a recreo y veo que ella traía un almuerzo

-ya estas acostumbrada a esto- dije

-si- dijo ella –mira siempre se me hace tarde porque ayudo a una amiga-

-oh- dije –entonces puedo estar contigo-

-a- dijo ella –claro-

Me senté a un lado de ella

-y cómo te llamas- dijo ella

-aaa…etto enserio quiere saber mi nombre- dije

-si- dijo ella

-bueno- dije con una sonrisa –ta vez con esto te acuerdes quien soy-

Me iba a cercando a su cara y vi que se sonrojo cuando un perro negro se balancea sobre mi

-aaa chukichi 2 no- dijo ella

En eso el pero se separa de mí y sale nova enojada

-aaa nova- le grite

Ella me ayudo a pararme

-tienes un murciélago- dijo

-y tú tienes un perro- dije

-me callo si te callas-dijo ella

-hecho- en eso dan el timbre y nova y el perro se esconde en nuestras mochilas

En eso da inicio de las clases y pasaron las horas cuando dan el timbre de salida, ella salió corriendo parecía feliz… estaba en el parque me sentí tan feliz primero de volver a Heartland y segundo para poder verla nuevamente… en eso me toco mi ojo izquierdo… me estaba llamando... se pone mi tatuaje de duelos era como el de Kaito pero rojo y en el ojo cambiaba a blanco

-que se te ofrece hermano- dije

-bueno que llegues rápido a la torre- dijo el –acuérdate que no estoy allí para cuidarte-

-lo sé- dije –estas viajando y como te ha ido-

-bien- dijo el –solo el problema es que como estoy en una ruina no puedo tener duelos porque se derrumba y bueno ya valimos-

-oh que mal- dije

-y ya viste a ka- dijo –ella te ha querido ver de hace tiempo-

-lo sé- me alegre –pero no se quiero primero ver cómo ha cambiado la ciudad en estos últimos 4 años-

-bueno- dijo el –solo no se te olvide visitar a ka –

-ok- dije –si ya sé donde trabaja así que iré a verla-

En eso colgué… se noto que he cambiado mucho

-hey amo- dijo nova –que hara-

-bueno iré a ver a ka- dije –y luego busco a alguien con quien tener duelos vale-

Me fui del parque para llegar a casa de ka a ver si estaba pero antes compre unas flores

-se puede –abrí un poco la puerta de la casa

-haruto- me abrazo ka

-sigue siendo linda- dije y le di las flores

Hable con ella de cómo me había ido y ella me platico todo lo que paso estos 4 años

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dog

En el parque

Estaba paseando unos perros y claro para pasearlo me pongo unos patines… en eso sale corriendo los perros… los lleve con sus respectivos dueños y me puse a patinar por el parque, me acosté en el césped y en eso llega un chico de cabellos castaños

-te acuerdas de mí- dijo el

Me asuste era kevin

-te conozco- dije para disimularla

-no te hagas la tonta conmigo- se sentó a un lado mio

El vestía con una chaqueta negra, estaba abierta y se veía una camisa blanca, jeans negro y uno tenis

-enserio no te conozco- dije

Me intente para cuando me fije que kevin estaba arriba mio… el me besa

-perdón si en la primaria te hice daño- dijo el

Yo me quería ir pero no podía y además el me seguía besando

-alégate de ella- dijo una voz

En eso kevin recibe un puñetazo por parte del chico nuevo de la escuela

-y tú que- dijo kevin

-que tal un duelo- dijo el otro

-hecho-

En eso se alegan para el duelo

-duel disco listo- grataron al mismo tiempo

El duel disco del otro chico era distinto parecía una ala de dragón

-d-gazer listo- grito kevin

-duelo- gritaron al mismo tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruto

-yo primero- dije

-invoco a jinete de dragón de la oscuridad*- en eso una gran sombra apareció y se fue convirtiendo en un jinete con una armadura negra - y luego activo su efecto el cual es poder infligir 500 puntos de daño a mi oponente cuando él es invocado-

Kevin 3500

Haruto 4000

-ahorra coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-

Tres turnos después

Kevin 1500

Haruto 4000

Kevin ya tenía 3 exeeds y yo solo tenía a dos jinetes de dragón y un dragón bebe

-coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-dijo kevin

-oh ok mi turno- dije

-invoco a dragón de la vida- dije en eso apareció un dragón azul cielo parecido a dragón del apocalipsis

-oh- dijo dog –son dos jinetes de nivel 4 y dos dragones de nivel 3 pero que ara-

-ahorra utilizo a mis dos jinetes de nivel 4 para una invocación exeed… con esto creare la red revestida… invocación exeed… Galaxy eyes nova dragón-

-que- dijo dog –solo hay alguien que tiene un Galaxy eyes nova…-

-ahorra utilizo a mis dos dragones para una invocación sincrónica aparece paladín dragón… ahorra activo el efecto de paladín dragón el cual es cuando hay monstruos exeed en el campo de mi oponente este puede robar las over rays robarlos y usarlos como puntos de ataque y defensa y ahorra el efecto de nova el cual es cuando no hay ningún monstruo con over raí en el campo esto monstruos pueden ser destruido

-tonto- grito kevin- y tu paladín-

-facil a robar las over rays el no puede ser destruido por el efecto de nova y además el efecto de nova solo afecta a exeed sincrónicos no- dije –ahorra-

En eso los puntos de vida de kevin bajaron a 0

-gano- dijo dog

Ella se acerca a mí y yo abrí mis brazos para abrazarla cuando ella me da una cachetada que hace que caiga al piso

-eres un tonto- dijo ella entre lagrimas –nunca respondiste mi llamadas o mis mensajes-

-lo siento- dije mientras me paraba –pero- la agarre por la cintura –esto es mi disculpa-

La bese y ella cerró los ojos… nos separamos y ella me abrazo

-no te vuelvas a ir- dijo-

-ok- dije con una sonrisa –si tú me prometes que serás algo más para mí….

**Espero que les siga gustando mis historias porque ya volvi y espero que les guste este nuevo fanfic (execto por este capitulo) bueno espero que les guste y visiten mi pagina ya que ahí esta la historia de izumi… repito izumi no me pertence**


	3. la tormenta y un barian

Cap 2

Haruto

Sé que he cambiado después de que estudie en Inglaterra legos de mi familia… legos del amor de mi vida

Entre a la torre con un moretón y sangrado de la nariz

-aaahh- grite con dolor

-que pasa- llego nova muy asustada

-que mas me pasa- dije tapándome la nariz y el ojo con mis manos –que dog me pego horriblemente-

-oh- dijo nova asustada –yo el mato-

-no – dije -nada de eso-

Entre a la sala de emergencia a curarme pero me dolía mucho, al terminar de curarme me Sali de la enfermería y me fui a la sala de entrenamiento, si, entreno para ser más fuerte y por si algo llega a pasar como con Yuma y toda las aventuras que pasaron, antes de ello me fui a cambiarme por ropa para entrenar

Una hora después

Estaba entrenando cuando llega nova con una carta, no de duelos, una carta donde escriben algo

-y eso- dije

-es una carta para usted- dijo ella

En eso le quite la carta y ya que se presenta en forma de holograma, en eso sale un holograma de dog

-que tal- dijo ella –ya sé que esta de vuelta- cerro sus ojos –te mande esta carta por algo, te la envié porque…- una lagrima Sali de su ojo izquierdo –porque me voy a olvidar de ti-

-que- dije triste

-me olvidare de ti ya que- suspiro muy hondo –desde hace cuatro años te envié carta para ver como estabas en Inglaterra pero fue en vano – en eso empezó a llorar mas –ya que estabas en Inglaterra y nunca me mandabas un carta o algo, solo me enviaste esta carta de duelos y sabes que- en eso su cara se torno mas de tristeza –te la devuelvo y ya no me importa lo que pienses o lo que digas de mi, solo alégate, te extrañe, pero no creo que si me haya extrañado-

En eso se acabo la carta y vi la carta de duelos que le envié, la cual era doncella enamorada

-porque- caí de rodillas –que hice mal-

Sentí que unas gotas caían de mi cara

-señor- dijo nova preocupada

"grita" dijo una voz en mi cabeza en eso momento sentí que mi mente y cuerpo no estaba bajo mi control

-gritare- dije en voz baja

-señor- grito nova

En eso sentí que mi mente volvía a estar bajo control

-que paso- dije

-no lo recuerda- dijo nova

-no- dije

-esto es malo- dijo ella –hay que llamar a alguien más experto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dog

Estaba en mi casa muy triste por lo que paso, con mi ropa habitual, una blusa muy larga de color rosa con un chaleco igual que largo pero era de color amarillo canario, una falda corta negra, un colla blanco con un corazón y una estrella, dos brazaletes azules y un guante azul, unas calcetas rosa con rayas amarillas, con mi pantuflas de perro y con mi boina rosa con huellas de perro en mi mano ya que estaba sentada en el piso y recargada en la pared ya que me estaba abrasada mi rodillas

-porque- dije entre lagrimas –porque el volvió y me…- me toque mi labio

En eso entra chukichi 2 y empieza a lamer mi cara para ya no llorar

-chukichi- dije –que bueno que no te has enamorado-

-wua wua- el solo ponía cara de duda

-no lo entenderás- dije triste

En eso hubo un viento de lo más horrible que hizo que mi ventana se abriera, me pare para cerrar esa ventana cuando fije mi vista para mi patio, había un chico desmayado en mi patio, el tenia cabello castaño y lacio, el trai una camisa roja como el carmesí, pantalones negros y unos convers negros

-oh oh – dije

Sali de mi habitación, baje la escalera y me dirigí al patio para ver a ese chico, llegue hasta el, me hinque y empecé a tocarlo

-hey despierta- dije mientras lo movía –despierta-

El abrió poco sus ojos y vi que eran de color blancos con un poco de morado, sentí que me sonroje, el soltó una leve risa cuando el callo desmayado

-chukichi- grite y en eso vino mi perro –ayúdame a meterlo a la casa-

El me hiso caso y me ayudo para meter a el chico, lo acostamos en el sofá

-ahorra que- me dije mientras camina en círculos –haber si le llamo a izumi, no ella estará ocupada, ya sé si le llamo a kaede, no ella esta ocupada con su empleo- estaba temblando –ahorra que-

En eso vi que el se movía y se sentó en el sofá

-aaa- se tocaba la cabeza –que me paso-

En eso lo golpeo con un sartén y el cae desmayado nuevamente

-oh oh- dije mientras soltaba el sartén y me abrazaba –que he hecho-

-wua wua- ladro chukichi, si entiendo lo que dice chukichi pero era muy obvio lo que me dijo

-aaa- se levanto de nuevo –que me paso-

En eso iba agarra de nuevo el sartén cuando chukichi se lanzo sobre mi haciendo que yo callera al suelo

-este bien- dije

En eso el se sentó bien en el sofá

-quien eres- dije aun sentada en el piso

-mi nombre es Bruno- dijo el –y no soy de esta ciudad-

-no me digas ¬¬ - dije

-y tu eres pif- dijo el –pero te dice dog, no-

-como es que-

-que se tu nombre- dijo el –fácil, conoces a un tal Misael del mundo barian-

-si algo- dije –por-

-por que el – dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza –como lo dijo- dijo él mientras pensaba –es el mi primo-

-que- grite

-si así es- dijo el muy seguro –y te investigue porque-

Se para y me dio su mano para pararme, lo cual hice, pero algo me decía que no debía confiar en el

-gracias- dije ya parada – porque me investigaste-

-por- él se sonrojo, el se acerco mas a mí y paso un brazo por mi cintura –imagina porque-

En eso el me dio un beso… pero este lo sentí más cálido… más que el que me dio haruto, en eso nos separamos

-yo te investigue ya que me dio curiosidad de ti- dijo el –sufriste por alguien que no te merece y aun así sonríes, además eres linda y me lo que me atrajo de ti fue tu corazón y no tu belleza- dijo el

En eso sentí como una vena se me hinchaba

-cierra los ojos- dije

El los cerró y lo que recibió fue un golpe en el labio que hiso que se cayera

-porque eso- dijo el

Dos horas después

Comenzó a llover, y el estaba en el patio amarrado como un perro

-creo que me pase- dije

Lo veía atravez de la puerta transparente que había en mi casa, en eso callo un rayo legos de aquí pero aun así se sintió muy cercas

-aaaaaahhhh- grite

El se intento para, pero como estaba amarrado luego, luego el se caía, me Sali de la casa y lo solté

-esta bien puede pasa pero solo por hoy- dije intentándome cubrir del agua

-oh ok- dijo el

Entramos a la casa y el estaba muy empapado

-ahí vengo- dije –voy por una toalla para ti vale-

-vale-

Subí por mis escalera y llegue al baño donde agarre la toalla y me baje, cuando baje, lo vi sin camisa y se notaba que era muy fuerte y claro el tenia sus pantalones

-a-a- dije entre tartamudeo –aquí esta la toalla-

El agarro la toalla y empezó a secarse mal, ya que se pasaba la toalla por las rodillas

-estas mal- dije agarre la toalla y empecé a secarlo por el pecho –si se seca inténtalo vale-

En eso se escucho que alguien golpeaba la toalla, camine hacia la puerta y me voltie algo y vi que él se secaba el cabello, abrí la puerta y me lleve una sorpresa

-haruto- dije

-dog puedo pasar- dijo el –quiero hablar contigo


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 3

Dog

-dog puedo pasar- dijo el –quiero hablar contigo

En eso sentí un poco de pánico, cerré la puerta haciendo que yo me quedara afuera con el

-etto- dijo el confundido –puedo pasar-

-jajaja- me ríe nerviosa –que calor hace aquí, no-

-a etto- dijo el más confuso –esta lloviendo-

-oh- dije –y que hay en la torre-

-que te pasa- dijo el

-nada- dije

-me escondes algo- dijo el

-no, que va- dije

-entonces dejarme entrar- dijo el –o me estas escondiendo algo-

Me rendí

-pasa- dije mientras abrir la puerta

El entro y yo me quede sorprendida ya que no encontré a ese tal Bruno

-etto- dije confusa –donde esta Bruno-

-quien es Bruno- dijo haruto mientras cerraba su paraguas

-bueno…- le iba a decir quién es Bruno cuando entro un perro samoyedo blanco con manchas negras –el- señale al perro

-oh- dijo el impresionado –un samoyedo es un perro que jala trineos- dijo el –como lo obtuviste-

-mi tío- dije –esta en Siberia y me envió este perro de nombre Bruno-

-oh- dijo él mientras se acercaba a "Bruno"

El gruño y por poquito lo muerde

-Wow- dijo el –al parecer este perro me odia-

-bueno- dije mientras abría la puerta y agarraba el paraguas de haruto –adiós-

-que- dijo él un poco enojado

-si- dije –ya hablamos, entonces tu- lo señale –ya te vas-

-no- dijo el –me voy a quedar a hasta hablar contigo-

El se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá

-me voy a poner cómodo- dijo el

-pe-pero- dije

"no te preocupes" dijo una voz en mi mente

"quien dijo eso" pensé

"yo, Bruno, como perro"

Quería gritar, en primera ya que hay un barian en mi casa, en segunda que haruto esté en mi casa y como estoy sola me asusta mas y tercera que esta lloviendo y odio los rayos

-bueno- dije –de que me quieres hablar-

-de que mas- dijo haruto

"tonto humano"

-de que- dije confusa

-de que no te pusiste contenta cuando llegue de Inglaterra y bueno- él se sonrojo –tu ya sabes-

Bruno empezó a gruñir

-calmado- dije

El se va y yo me quede sola en la sala con haruto

-bueno- dije –tu bien sabes porque-

-porque nunca te envié alguna respuesta- dijo el

-exacto- dije

-tengo una explicación- dijo él mientras se paraba

-no me importa- dije

-pero- dijo él un poco confuso –déjame decirte-

-no- dije

En eso callo un rayo y salte asustada, tan asustada que hizo que yo abrazara a haruto

-no que no- dijo él en una forma picara

-que te pasa- lo empuje haciendo que nos alegarmos mucho

-jeje- se rio de forma maliciosa –que te pasa- camino hacia donde yo estaba –no hay un abrazo para mí-

-haruto- dije asustada –que te pasa haci no eras tú-

-que tal si cambie- dijo el

Siguió camino para donde yo estaba haciendo que quedara a espaldas de la pared

-jeje- se rio maliciosamente –que pasa dog-

El se puso enfrente de mi intente salir corriendo, pero, el puso su brazo a un lado para que yo no escapara y con el otro brazo lo paso por mi cintura

-jeje- dijo el

El espacio se iba reduciendo, cuando en ese mismo instante callo un rayo, haruto parpadeo varias veces

-que paso- dijo él mientras él se ponía su mano en la cabeza

-que mas- dije enojada, lo empuje para yo alegarme del –que te quisiste pasar conmigo-

-etto- dijo el confuso

-no te hagas el inocente- le grite

-dog- el estaba caminado hacia mi

En eso salió Bruno como perro y se puso enfrente mio

-entiendo- dijo haruto cabizbajo –me voy-

El camino hacia la puerta pero antes agarro su paraguas y abrió la puerta

-nos vemos en clases- dijo él mientras salía y cerraba la puerta

-pero que le pasa- grite

En eso Bruno empezó a brillar y se transformo en humano

-bueno- dijo el –donde dorm…

Antes que terminara su oración le pegue con un sartén en la cabeza y callo desmayado

Suspire muy hondo

-tendré que controlarme- dije aun con el sartén en mi mano

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haruto

Estaba caminando, aun llovía, yo decidí irme sin el paraguas abierto, las gotas caían y ama me agradaba mucho, en eso mi tatuaje de duelos se puso en mi ojo izquierdo

-que- dije un poco enojado

-señor- dijo nova –voy por usted-

-no- dije –quiero caminar, además no iré a la torre iré a ver a kaede y si se puede a izumi, aunque creo que debe estar con Thomas-

-pero… señor- dijo ella

-adiós- en eso mi tatuaje de duelos se quita

"bah"

Voltie a los lados para ver quien dijo eso

"tu y tu orgullo, no haruto"

-tu- dije en voz baja

"jeje… hace años que no me escuchabas"

-tu moriste cuando don militar desapareció- dije

Esa maldita voz seguía hablando pero yo no le tome atención y me dirigí a la casa de kaede, tarde un poco pero no llegue tan mojado como pensé, abrí la puerta

-se puede- dije

-pasa- dijo una voz aguda

Entre deje el paraguas en la entrada y camine hacia la sala y me senté en el sofá

-que tal- dije

En eso salió una chica de cabellos lilas con unos mechones y con un plato revolviendo algo

-hola izumi-san- dije

-aaawww- dijo ella falsamente –no te hagas el tierno conmigo-

-por- dijo con una dulzura –izumi-san yo se que tú no puedes resistir abrazarme-

-mira- me señalo con la cuchara –no pongas esa cara de perro regañado- paso unos segundo –te dejare lamer la cuchara si dejas de hacer eso-

-hecho- dije –y que haces-

-un pastel- dijo ella –para recibir a Kaito- puso un sonrisa maligna –bueno ya lo batí bien- saco la cuchara y me la estiro –quieres-

-paso- dije

-bueno por algo viniste no- dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-volvió- dije

Escuche como un vaso se trapazaba, al oír ese ruido Sali corriendo hacia la cocina

-que paso- dije

-volvió- dijo ella asustada

-si- dije –y parece que vino más fuerte que antes-

-ka- dijo ella –ella dijo que lo destruyo y te puso un sello para que no volviera-

-oh- dije –el sello-

-que paso con el sello- dijo ella con un cuchillo en la mano

-baja el cuchillo- dije, aunque no me hizo caso –lo borre-

-como que lo borraste- grito ella

En eso Sali corriendo de la cocina y un gato blanco salto a mi cara

-quiétemelo- grite mientras intentaba quitarme al garo

-eco- grito izumi –abajo-

En eso eco se quito de mi cara

-eco- dijo izumi mientras se acercaba a mi –haruto, haruto eco-

-que tal- dije

El gato se fue y yo me quede shokeado

-ahorra- ella seguía con el cuchillo en la mano –que dijiste del sello-

-auxilio- grite

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bruno

Mi cabeza daba vueltas

-nota mental- dije en voz alta –quitarle ese maldito sartén-

Me levante y vi que estaba en el sofá y que era de noche

-que paso- dije

"que mas" dijo chukichi 2 "que te desmayaste y dog no lo pudo evitar y te curo"

-oh- dije –eso si me da pena-

En eso un pequeño cubo que utilizaba para comunicarme con los demás barians empezó a brillar

-genial- dije algo enojado –sagario bairo-

En eso se puso un especie de holograma, pequeño, en eso apareció Misael en su forma barian

-y como te fue- dijo el

-que mas- dije –me recibió con 3 o más sartenazos-

-oh- dijo él en tono de burla

-enserio- en eso apareció alit

-ya ni yo con…-

-Kotori- dije –si ya nos repetiste esa historia varias veces-

-hey- dijo Misael –ve con Nash el te aceptara por ahorra-

-pero quiero estar con ella- dije

-no- dijo Misael –eres un emperador y te comportas como…-

-vector- lo interrumpí –pero yo no soy maniático o psicótico-

-psicótico- dijo el -pero te controlas-

-yyy- dije

-cállate- dijo el

-adiós- destruí el cubo

Me pare del sofá y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de dog, abrí la puerta y me metí, la vi dormida, ella estaba tapada, yo me le acerque y le di un beso en la frente

-mañana vendré- le susurre

En su cómoda le deje una carta, camine hacia la ventana de ella, la abrí y salte, al ser un barian no me lastima mucho caer de altura, caí parado y con mis poderes cerré la ventana, salte la barda y empecé a caminar hacia la casa de Nash pero en este mundo lo conocen por Ryoga o shark, ya que, lo que sé es que le caigo bien y él me entenderá

-por donde es- dije mientras me para en el cruce

Me pierdo fácilmente

_**Espero que les guste como empezó y prometo no hacer un capitulo más de 15 hojas y si lo hago tendré que hacerlo dos capítulos jeje**_


	5. celos

Cap 4

Bruno

Ya había pasado unos días desde que llegue a este mundo, me había quedado con nash el me acepto pero me dijo me manteniera alegado de pip… desgraciado, bueno apenas voy a comenzar la escuela y lo mejor es que voy a ser compañero de pip…genial

Ya esta afuera del salón esperando que el profesor llegara, vi como un hombre de cabello negro de lentes y de traje entraba al salón

-pasa- dijo el

Entre y empeze a ver el salón

-es mejor de lo que me esperaba- dije

-bueno el es bruno kashimiro- dijo el profesor

-que tal- dije –soy bruno, si soy pariente de Ryoga, soy listo y por supuesto soy soltero-

Vi como algunos de mis compañeras empezaron a hablar en voz baja entre si

-bueno- dijo el profesor –siéntese por-

En es entro una chica de cabellos rosado y con una boina en su cabello y por supuesto el uniforme de la escuela, se choco conmigo haciendo que callera y ella también

-ach- dije

-señorita-

-ya lo se- se paro rápido y movio sus manos –estoy castigada, sin recreo-

-ambos siéntesen- dijo el profesor

Me pare y vi un lugar vacio a lado de dog… genial, camine hacia el asiento y me sente

-que tal dog- dije

-tu- dijo ella –ah dios porque a mi-

-jeje- dije –eres linda-

Ella me ignoro, pasaron las horas y se llego la hora del club

-bueno- estaba en el patio caminando para ver los clubs, en eso vi a dog con unos cuardenos –hey dog- le grite pero ella no me hizo caso –pero que le pasa- dije un poco confuso

Corri a donde ella hiba, me acerque a ella

-hey dog- dije

-que- dijo ella enojada

-en que club estas- pregunte

-bueno- dijo ella –ayudo al orfanatorio-

-y quien mas esta- dije

-yo, nada mas- dijo ella un poco triste

-entonces- dije muy feliz –me unire a tu club-

-pe-pero- dijo ella entre tartamudeos

-nada de ello- dije –necesitas ayuda y yo soy el indicado-

Le quite los cuardenos a dog

-vamonos- dije

-oh ok- dijo ella

Caminamos hacia la salida y yo seguia a dog para ir a ese lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haruto

-rayos- dije mientras salía de mi escondite

Se preguntara porque me escondi, la razón es simple, vi como un chico de cabellos castaños se iba con dog y ella parecía muy feliz

"te lo dije, haruto"

-te odio- dije –intentare poner un nuevo sello para que salgas de mi mente, verdad- lo que iba a decir era lo mas horrible que me podía pasar –iker-

"vaya, felcidades, apenas dices mi nombre"

-riete- dije –no me importa-

Empeze a caminar y claro para alcanzarlos y ver que pasaría, vi que ellos se pararon cercas del orfanatorio

-dog- escuche unos pequeños ruidos

En eso se hacerco una niña peli roja con un vestido rosa algo trozado y unas sandalias blancas

-que tal moly- dijo ella –como sigues de salud-

-mal- dijo ella –pero aun asi soy feliz-

Ella puso una cara triste

-dog-chan- dijo el tal bruno –que vamos hacer con estos cuardenos-

-facil- dijo ella –no son cuardernos simple- ella abrió uno de eso cuardenos –es un libro mágico-

-un libro mágico- dijo bruno confuso

-miren- el libro empezó a brillar y el orfanatorio se convirtió en un castillo y la ropa de la niña se convirtió en un lindo vestido de princesa

-wow- dijo ella –por eso se llama mágico-

-si- dijo ella mientras ceraba el libro, en eso todo volvió a la normalidad –pero hay que tener cuidado con ellos, vale-

-vale- dijo la niña

En eso ellos entraron al orfanatorio

-chin- dije mientras tronaba mis nudillos

"utiliza tu poder"

-no iker- dije –para ello necesito gritar-

-señor- en eso una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-nani- dije

Vi el niño, era peli rojo con ropa azul, se parecía a la niña

-y tu eres- lo señale

-manny- dijo el –y usted-

-haruto- dije –eres del orfanatorio-

-si- dijo el –si quiere pasar inapercivido págueme 100 dolares-

-dolares y no yuanes- dije

-exacto- dijo el con la mano extirada

-ten- saque eso 100 dolares y se los di

-sigame-

Empecé a caminar y ese niño me llevo por una puerta que llevaba al sotano

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Dog

Estaba sentada viendo como los niños se divertían con bruno en su forma de perro

-entonces- se acerco una señora de edad avanzada –eso paso-

-si- dije –por ahora tendre que soportar a este barian-

-ba si entendiera lo que dices- dijo ella

-jeje- me rie porque si supiera por lo que estoy pasando tal vez me ragañaria o peor –y que dijo el doctor sobre moly-

La señora se puso un poco palida

-tiene un tiempo-

-que- dije –no hay cura-

-no- dijo triste

Dirigi mi mirada para donde estaba la pequeña moly, tan pequeña y ya tenia los días contados, no pude evitar llorar un poco, en eso bruno corrió para donde estaba

"dog, que te pasa"

"no lo entenderías"

En eso escuche como unos niños gritaron cercas de las escaleras, me levante y corri hacia donde se escuchaba los gritos

-que pasa- dije a un niño

-que pasa- dijo una niña un poco histerica –que hay un fantasma en el sotano-

-que- dije un poco confusa –eso no exite-

En eso se escucho mucho ruido y un grito

-bueno- dije –pudo ser una rata-

En eso apareció bruno en su forma humana

-que pasa- dijo el

-que hay un fantasma- dijo la niña

-un fantasma- dijo el –alguien tiene un bate-

-yo- dijo Manny, hermano gemelo de moly

Manny salió corriendo y luego se devolvió con un bate

-gracias- le dijo mientras Manny le daba el bate –ahorra ire hacia el sotano-

-yo te acompaño- dije

-oh ok- dijo el –no te lo puedo negar, pero ten cuidado-

En eso el abrió la puerta del sotano y entramos, intente prende la luz pero no se pudo, bajamos por la escaleras y todo estaba oscuro

-hay una forma para iluminar- dijo el

-no- dije –tienes poderes utilizalos-

-bueno- dijo el

En eso algo me jalo haciendo que yo me callera a un lugar

-pero que- dije

-shuu- dijo alguien

En eso sentí que una mano estaba tapando mi boca

-dog- empezó a gritar bruno –dog, donde estas-

No podría hablar ya que alguien estaba tapando mi boca

-espero que nash no se entere de esto- dijo el

En eso um gran destello apareció de la nada haciendo que el sotano se iluminara, cuando se ilumino el lugar pude ver quien me tenia con la boca tapada, haruto, mordí su mano y el me solto, no grito

-que te pasa- le susurre

-que me pasa- dijo el –que estas con ese tonto-

-y- le dije –por lo menos el si se preocupa por mi, no como otros que intenta pasarse de listo-

-que- dijo el confuso –yo no se de que demonios me hablas-

En eso bruno se acerco a nosotros y vio que haruto estaba muy cercas de mi

-los dejare solo- dijo el un poco triste

-no- dije –el fantasma ya se iba-

Haruto entendió la indirecta, el se salió del sotano y de ahí se escucho una puerta cerrándose

-estas bien- dijo bruno

-no creo- dije –como iluminaste el sotano-

-barian forcé- dijo el

-oh-

El me ayudo a parame y de ahí nos salimos del sotano, vimos la hora, ni si quiera nos pudimos despedir de los niños a que tuvimos salir corriendo para llegar temprano a la escuela, llegamos tarde , nos negaron volver a salir al recreo hasta nuevo aviso, estaba triste por lo de moly y no creo que nadie se diera cuenta de ellos, dieron el timbre de salida, guarde mis materiales en mi mochila

-dog- dijo bruno –porque tan triste-

-por nada- dije

El puso su mano derecha en mi frente y luego cerro los ojos

-que es lo que estas haciendo- dije

El quito su mano y abrió los ojos

-si hay cura- dijo el

-cura para que- dije

-para moly- dijo el –en mi mundo hay una flor que puede curar todo-

-todo- dije

-si- dijo el con una carita tierna

-entonces que esperamos- dije

Lo agarre del brazo y me fui con el

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haruto

Vi como dog salió corriendo con ese bruno

-su mundo- dije dudoso –nova-

En eso nova salió de mi mochila

-cof cof- nova tocia y se limpiaba –limpie su mochila-

-lo siento- dije –analiza a ese tal bruno kashimiro-

-hi- dijo ella

En eso ella salió volando de mi mochila y siguió a ese tal bruno

-espero que no sea lo que creo que es- dije

Camine hacia el parque

-siembra un flor y lo que florecerá será alegria y amor- dijo una voz detrás de mi

Me volteo y vi que era una chica de cabellos blancos, mayor que yo con vestido verde

-como has estado- le dije

-bien- dijo ella –solo tengo que sorporta a tu hermano-

-por- dije –que tu soportabas todo- dije en tono de burla

-bueno- dijo ella –solo habla de su viaje a esas ruinas y eso me harta-

-je, ni modo- dije –para que te enamoras de mi hermano mayor-

Ella solo suspiro

-y tu con dog- dije ella

-a..etto- dije

-vez- dijo ella en tono de ganador

-bueno- dije –estamos en la zona de amigos-

-ja- se rio muy secamente –ni siquiera en la zona de amigos-

No le podría contestar en primera ella es mayor que yo y en segunda es como una hermana para mi... genial… me acaba de ganar mi futura cuñada

-señor- escuche unos gritos

-nova- dije

En eso nova callo a mi cara asiendo que yo me callera

-dejame te ayudo- dijo ka, ella estiro su mano para yo apoyarme en ella y levantarme

-gracias- le dije ya levantado y con nova en un brazo –ahorra que paso nova-

-que mas- dijo ella alterada

Vi que tenia una ala rota y se le notaba algunos cables

-que paso- dije –esto imposible-

-bueno- dijo ella –tiene que conocer la frase "barian forcé"-

-que- grite –el es un maldito barian-

"va hasta un barian te gana"

-callate- dije en voz baja

-es iker- dijo ka –verdad-

-si- dije –el se libero y ahora esta en mi mente y cuando me empieza a controlar olvido todo lo que paso en ese tiempo-

-iker- dijo ka con los brazos cruzados –necesito hablar contigo-

En eso me sentí adormecido y cerre mis ojos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iker

Abri los ojos

-que quieres- dije

-como es que te liberaste- dijo esa chica

-facil- dije –el muy tonto nunca se preocupo por dog y ya que dog es muy importante para el, dijamos que con eso se debilito el sello e hise que lo borrara-

-tonto- dijo ella –bueno te propongo un trato-

-cual- dije con malicia

-puedes tener un cuerpo propio- por fin dijo algo interesante

-como- dije dudoso

-facil- dijo ella –espera a que haruto tenga un hijo y ahí te metes a su mente para que tu si puedas existir en este mundo-

-hecho- dije –pero antes de irme, dile a este tonto que se apure en encontrar a dog, ah y que le ponga de nombre mako-

-porque no iker- dijo ella –si ese es tu nombre-

-lo se pero seria mejor que tenga otro nombre- dije -sayonara-

"tonto" le dije a haruto "te devuelvo tu cuerpo"

En eso cerre los ojos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruto

Abri mi ojos, me dolia mucho mi cabeza pero a la vez me sentía aliviado

-que paso- dije

-ah etto- dijo ella –la buena es que iker ya no volverá a tu mente-

-y la mala- dije

-que si llegas a tener un varon- dijo ella un poco preocupada, ella se puso detrás del puesto de flores –iker será tu hijo-

-que- grite

Unos 10 minutos despues

Estaba jadeando, un poco sucio y se veía algunas chispas rodenado mi cuerpo y la tierra se había hecho un agujero enorme y bueno la mitad del puesto de las flores se había destrozado

-iker- dije con rabia –mi hijo- creo que hiba a llorar –que asco-

-bueno- dijo ka saliendo de su escondite… o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de su escondite –ya estas controlando un poco tu poder- dijo ella mientras veía como quedo su puesto –y si concentras todo tu poder a Galaxy eyes nova-

Solo estaba jadeando hasta que llego orbital con Kaito

- haruto- dijo en tono de ira –que paso-

-nova- dijo orbital –te eh enseñado a cuidar a haruto-

-lo siento- dijo nova, estiro su ala trozada –tengo lastimada una ala, asi que no me reañes-

-aaah- en eso orbital empezó a peseguir a nova y ya que no podía volar empezó a corre

-haruto- dijo mi hermano

-iker será mi hijo- dije

-je- se noto que puso una sonrisa pero duro un poco –te lo mereces-

-callate- dije


	6. el viaje part 1

Cap 5

Dog

A pasado unos meses, Bruno se ah estado conmigo, me eh topado a haruto un par de veces. El mi intenta explicar porque no me hablo, pero, yo no lo dejo. Estaba en el orfanatorio visitando a moly, no estaba nada bien, ella estaba en cama y su hermano esta siempre a un lado de ella

-nii-san- dijo moly –duerme algo-

-no- dijo Manny –estaré a tu lado hermanita-

Yo estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando, ni siquiera tenía el valor de entrar ahí y ver a la pequeña moly

-nii-san- dijo moly –y dog-

-esta aquí- dijo Manny –esta con los otros niños-

-eso quiere decir que esta cansada de mi- dijo moly

En eso momento sentí que una lágrima salió de mi ojo izquierdo

"lo siento"

Camine hacia la escaleras, cuando estaba bajando me resbale, grite y cuando pensé que había caído en el suelo, vi que Bruno me atrapo pero él se cayó y yo esta acostada en su pecho

-lo siento- dijo mientras me levantaba

-no hay de que- dijo el

Yo me pare primero que él y lo ayude a pararse

-lloraste- dijo el

-no que va- dije

-si lloraste por moly-

-si- dije triste –no sé que hare-

-te dije- dijo el –hay una flor que puede curarla-

-pero como la encontraras- dije

-solo aquellos que la quieran con tal desesperación podrán encontrarla- dijo el –la eh buscado mucho pero no la eh encontrado-

-es mejor irnos- dije –ya mero darán las 6:50 y tengo que llegar antes de las 7 o me matan-

-esta bien- dijo el –te acompaño-

-no- dije –quiero estar sola

Caminamos juntos hasta que él se fue por otro camino, seguí mi camino, sentí alguien detrás de mí, no me voltie, seguí caminando, tenía miedo, empecé a correr y aun me seguía, tome una pequeña desviación, me pegue con un chico y eso hizo que me callera

-lo sient...- antes de terminar esa frase vi que el chico con que me tope fue kevin

El estiro su mano, yo estaba asustada

-vamos- dijo el –no te hare daño-

Estire un poco mi mano para que la mano del me ayudara a pararme, ya estaba parada y me sacudí un poco

-gracias- le dije

-lo siento- dijo el

-por lo del parque- dije

-no- dijo el –por esto-

El se acerco a mí, intente correr pero él me abrazo por detrás para no correr

-suéltame- grite

-no- dijo el –te usare-

-usarme- dije

-si- dijo el –para atraer al tonto que me derroto hace unos meses atrás-

Estaba tan asustada, no me podía mover, en eso se escucho una motocicleta a gran velocidad, las luces pegaban a mí y a kevin

-suéltala- dijo un chico con un casco que tapaba su cara

-quien eres- dijo kevin

En eso el chico se quito el casco y resulto que era haruto

-ya- dijo el –ahorra la sueltas o veras-

-púdrete- dijo kevin

-oh ok- dijo el –nova a14-

En eso de la moto salió un pequeño cable, el cable topo con kevin haciendo que él me soltara y callera

-sube rápido- dijo haruto

Me subí y él me estiro el casco

-y tu- dije

-póntelo yo estaré bien- dijo el

En eso encendió la moto y nos fuimos de ahí, lo abrase tan fuerte, cerré mis ojos

-llegamos- dijo el

Los abrí y vi que era mi casa

-gracias- le dije –si quiere pasa mis padres no están-

El no dijo nada y se bajo de la moto, al bajarse de la moto la moto se convirtió en nova, ambos pasaron a mi casa y chukichi 2 apareció, se acerco a mi porque me vio un poco pálida

-dog- dijo haruto –lloraste, verdad-

-no- dije, estaba en la cocina a ver que tomaba para el susto

-no mientas conozco a Manny- dijo él, el estaba sentado en el sofá –me lo conto todo-

-todos- dije

-si- dijo el

Camine hacia el

-entonces te conto que no hay cura para moly- dije

-si la hay- dijo el –una flor en el mundo barian-

-Bruno intento buscarla- dije –pero nunca la encontró, dice el que la flor solo aquellos desesperados la podrán encontrar-

-no- dijo el –no ellos, ellas-

-ellas- dije

-solo una mujer puede encontrarla, no un hombre- dijo el

-entonces- dije –iré al mundo barian a buscar esa flor

-que- él se paro muy asustado –no, es peligroso-

-lo sé- dije muy segura –pero no queda otra opción-

-si la hay, merag puede ayudar- dijo el

-ella esta en otro universo- dije

-pero aun así- dijo el –no te dejare ir-

-sabes- dije –no me interesa lo que dices-

-que- dijo el

El camino hacia mí y paso un brazo por mi cintura

-haruto- dije

El me empezó a besar, pase mis manos sobre su cuello y el paso su otro brazo por mi cintura, nos separamos, estábamos jadeando

-haruto- dije –vete, no quiero que esto llegue a ser algo mas-

-lo sé- dijo el –si sigue así, digamos que tendremos que esperar nueve meses-

-cállate- le dije, se que lo dijo de broma pero aun así no me gustaba

-me voy- dijo el –no vallas al mundo barian o veras-

-esta bien- dije, cruce los dedos

El me dio un beso en la frente y se fue, agarre mi d-gazer y le hable a kaede

-hola- dijo ella

-que tal- dije

-dog- dijo ella –como has estado-

-bien- dije –puedes hacerme un favor-

-si- dijo ella

-todavía tienes al guardián de dimensiones-

-si- dijo ella –quieres ir al mundo barian-

-como es que-

-me entere, fácil tu perro lo esta gritando-

-oh ok- dije un poco apenada

-si te la presto pero primero consigue un disfraz de barian, vale-

-vale- dije

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruto

Ya había pasado unos días pero aun así, dog no me contestaba

-espero que hayas ido- dije

En eso llego nova muy asustada

-señor- me grito –un barian-

-que- grite

Sali de ahí para ver que barian era y el Bruno

-que hace aquí – dije

-dog- estaba asustado –se fue al mundo barian-

-que- dije, gracias a Chris me hizo un brazalete para usar mis poderes, abrí un portal hacia el mundo barian -0 preguntas-

Salte hacia el portal y él me siguió, llegamos muy rápido al mundo barian

-como es que- dijo el aun como humano

-que dije- dije

-0 preguntas- en eso el empezó a brillar, su cara parecía que tenía una máscara morada con algo parecido a una marca de cortada en su ojo izquierdo, su cuerpo parecía como el Durbe pero en morado –tengo mis trucos-

-no me importa- empezó a caminar

-hey espera- dijo el –no puedes caminar así créeme-

-entonces como- dije

El apareció una especie de túnica color negra y una máscara que tapaba la mayor parte de mi cara

-póntelo- dijo el

Me los puse

-me veo ridículo- dije

-si pero veras que van a pensar que si eres un barian- dijo el

-sabes que eres un idiota- dije

Utiliza el brazalete, mi aparecía se cambio, una máscara totalmente alienígena, en los ojos se marcaba una garras, parecía a Misael pero el debes de color amarillo era azul

-Wow- dijo el –a mi me dicen Misael 2-

-cállate- dije –vamos a buscar a dog-

Empezamos a caminar y nos topamos con alit

-que haces aquí Bruno- dijo alit

-buscando a una chica h.- en eso le di un codazo

-quien es el nuevo- dijo alit

-es el-

-Iker- dije –mi nombre es Iker-

-Iker- dijo alit –te llamas como el fracaso de vector-

-oh- dije

-luego les explico- dijo alit

En eso él se va

-entonces ya supe porque fue el fracaso de vector- dije

-que- dijo Bruno –que paso-

-no diré- dije –ahora hay que buscar a dog-

Empezamos a caminar, estaba preocupado por lo que iba a pasar, dog, espero que te encuentres bien, porque tan solo tú me devolviste mi sonrisa

**Que tal, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y les agradezco por los comentarios, también les quiero decir que en el siguiente es el final de esta historia y que les tengo una sorpresa y espero que visiten mi pág. No vemos en el siguie…**

**Ryu: cabrona ya diles**

**Eli: si ya diles, decirles que**

**Kotori21: Yugioh zexal no me pertenece, eso se me olvido**

**Eli: eso no lo otro**

**Kotori21: nos vemos en el último capitulo nina**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declamo: Yugioh zexal no me pertenece**

**=P**

Cap 6

8 años después

Haruto

Estaba en el hospital muy preocupado, si ya tengo 23 y creo que ustedes ya saben porque estoy en el hospital

-hey- dijo Bruno, si Bruno es como el padrino –ahora me dirás porque Iker fue un gran fracaso-

-arrrg- lo quería matar –Iker fue una enfermedad que iba a entrar al cuerpo de alguien de los que nos salvaron, pero vector vio que era inestable y digamos que lo oculto-

-oh- dijo Bruno –entonces como es que se metió a tu cuerpo-

-aunque sea un barian y primo de Misael eres un tonto- dije mas enojado –izumi me fue a visitar y ella en ese tiempo comenzó a practicar sus poderes y digamos que recordó a vector y como Iker conocía mucho a vector eso hiso que el poder de izumi se concentrara en Iker y se libero y como yo estaba de curioso él se metió a mi cuerpo y me pusieron un sello… feliz-

-ah, no- dijo Bruno

Antes de decir algo entro un doctor

-quien es el novio de la chica- dijo el doctor

-yo- alce la mano

-felicidades tubo un niño- dijo el doctor

-yey- salto Bruno

-pero que te pasa tonto- dije

-que le acabo de ganar a tu sobrino sebas- empezó a saltar más

En eso entro sebas con una niña de cabello negro, mechón verde y un vestido azul con unos números amarrillos con el numero 39

-tío- dijo sebas –que fue niño o niña-

-niño- dije

En eso Bruno apareció enfrente de sebas

-en tu cara- el empezó a bailar

-hey- dijo la niña –quiero ver al niño-

-pasen- dije

Abrí la puerta y los 4 pasamos, vimos que dog estaba sentada en la cama

-dog- entre y la abrase –somos padres-

-lo sé- dijo ella

En eso entro la enfermera con un bebe en una cobija

-aquí esta el bebe-

Dog estiro sus brazos para poder cargar al bebe

-quiero ver- salto la niña con una alegría

Le quitamos un poco la cobija

-dog- dije un poco confuso y sorprendido –no me pusiste los cuernos-

-no- dijo ella en la misma situación que yo –pero es posible que sea de tu familia-

-no- dije –y la tuya-

-no- dijo ella

-a ver- dijo sebas impaciente –quiero ver mi sobrino-

Le quitamos la cobija de la cabeza y vieron que el tenia el cabello negro

-Wow- dijo sebas

En eso entro izumi

-quiero ver a mi sobrino- dijo ella muy feliz, ella vio que el tenia el cabello negro –hola Iker-

-Iker- dije –ah ya me acorde-

-que- dijo Bruno

-que Iker iba a ser mi hijo con tal de salir de mi cuerpo y que no le pusiéramos Iker sino mako- dije

-y porque tiene un corazón con una daga en el cuello- dijo izumi

-espera- dije –ese es el sello que me puso kaede-

-kaede- sebas e izumi se pusieron tristes

-hey sean felices eso es lo que ella quería no- dijo Bruno

-si- dijo sebas –yuki que tienes que decir-

-que ah que ser feliz aunque alguien falte- dijo ella, ella se acerco a dog –pueden contarme que hicieron en el mundo barian-

-si- dije

Flash back

8 años antes

Mundo barian

Aun seguía disfrazado de barian y Bruno se convirtió en perro para buscar a dog

-encontraste algo- dije

-no- dijo el –solo veo pisadas-

Me pegue en la frente

-eso es algo- dije

-y sabes que si seguimos así no encontraremos a dog- dijo el

-me harte- dije, saque una carta –aparece dragón bebe-

En eso salió un bebe dragón rojo

-busca a dog- dije

-si mi señor- dijo el

En eso empezó a volar con las alas que tenia, Bruno se convirtió en un barian

-bueno el sirve mejor que yo- dijo el

El se empezó a reír y cuando ríe es cuando encuentra algo que se le pide, corrimos hacia donde el nos guiaba, vimos a dog desmayada y con algo en su pecho

-dog- me le acerque –despierta-

-no- dijo Bruno

El abrió un portal, no lo pensé atreverse con dog en brazos, llegamos al mundo humano y me quite el disfraz de barian, en eso paso Bruno

-haruto- me sorprendí era dog quien me hablaba –tenemos que ir con moly-

Corrí con ella hacia el orfanatorio, entramos y ella se bajo de mis brazos y empezó a subir la escaleras, al llegar al cuarto de moly entramos con ella, ella saco un poco de jugo de la flor y la hecho a un vaso y se lo dio a moly, ella se curo

-dog- dije –tengo que hablar contigo a solas-

-esta bien- dijo ella

Nos alegamos de ellos

-dog- dije –se que me fui a Inglaterra un tiempo, para mejorar, no te escribí porque tenía miedo-

-miedo de que- dijo ella

-de que tú te olvidaras de mi- dije –no te escribí porque pensé que te habías enamorado de otro y que…-

Ella con sus manos toco mi cara

-solo cállate- dijo ella

En eso ella pose sus labios en los míos y se sintió cálido

Fin del Fash back

-y eso paso- dije

Me di cuenta que todos, estaban dormido incluyendo el bebe

-hey- grite

Se despertaron

-es nueve- dijo sebas

-es nueve que- dije

-la repuesta de un examen- dijo el

-o la novena vez que nos cuentas la misma historia- dijo izumi

-a yuki no se la eh contado- dije

-y se dormido- dijo Bruno

Todos nos pusimos a reír

En otra dimensión

-y que te parecieron- dijo una mujer encapuchada

-mira- dijo otro encapuchado –todas las historias-

-de otra dimensión- dijo un chico, el chico tenía el cabello rojo con picos, en una parte lo tenía verde con unos goggles, sus ojos eran rojos, una camisa roja con un cinturón café, un collar negro, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis rojos -todo esta listo- una sonrisa apareció en su cara –con que ella es yuki, pronto tendré un duelo con ella-

-eres un tonto- dijo una gata blanca de ojos verde

-a midori- dijo el –siempre me arruinas las cosas porque no eres como tu contrario kuro el es divertido-

-por algo- dijo ella

La sonrisa se volvió risas

-pronto- dijo el –yuki nos conoceremos jeje-

**Kotori21: oliwis**

**Haruto: ahora dirás cual es la gran sorpresa**

**Kotori21:n.n ¿?**

**Dog: dilo**

**Kotori 21: m.m ¿?**

**Haruto: no te acuerdas, verdad**

**Kotori21: si me acuerdo, solo es que no se que como decirlo**

**Todos: ¡dilo!**

**Bueno, la sorpresa es que creo es que esta es mi última historia de Yugioh zexal, me iré a otro partes como pokemon para ver cómo me va**

**Haruto: por eso apareció ryu y eli en el anterior capitulo**

**Kotori21: si, son de la historia de pokemon que espero que lean se llama la verdad plateada**

**Bruno: entonces quien es el que apareció con esa gata**

**Kotori21: lo sabrás al final de Yugioh zexal**

**Que les vaya bien y:**

**¡Kattobingu ore! Y ¡felices fiestas!**

**=P**


End file.
